Courage
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Pirate Face Fic. The twins are young and are on the boat for the first time when pirates attack. Britain goes down and France must take on the job of protecting the lives of Matthew and Alfred. NOT FRUK.  though France wants it to be  COMPLETED.


Courage

By Robin Gurl

(*falls over * ok this was written in about three hours to a sick friend. O.O It wasn't meant to be this epic but I like it. Um, please assume that later on in the fic that France changes pistols. You will see what I mean when you get there, but there are four all together. Since Arthur is unprepared for later he only has his cutlass, his pistol and his spare are down in the Captain's Quarters.

And this was the LONGEST pirate thing I've EVER written. O.o)

I do not own Hetalia.

The storm was churning outside causing the lanterns to sway back and forth, the four figures on the bed were curled close, the two adults holding the two children close keeping them safe. With each lurch of the seas the giant ship moved with it, Arthur sighed when Alfred whimpered clinging closer.

Matthew was a bit more vocal as he clung to Francis, his bear forgotten for the moment was laying on it's side rocking with the boat. "Papa, make it stop rocking its making my tummy hurt."

"Angeleterre, this is why I didn't want to bring zem, this is no place for children." Francis said glaring over the top of Matthew's head. "They would have done better back at the palace."

"There is no way I was leaving them in care of the court, not after this new King was brought to power, if you recall, Frog, he doesn't believe we're countries. No, leaving Alfred and Matthew in his clutches would have only caused problems."

"Zat maybe but now zey are sick all zee time." The Frenchman said trying to keep the anger out of his voice. He knew it would do him no good to get upset, if he did it would only upset the children. He had expected Matthew to fall prone to the sea sickness but not Alfred. Alfred was a strong as they came yet he had been the first to fall.

"It's too late to take them back now," Arthur said sighing, rubbing circles into the small back of the form that was clinging to him. "Chin up, lad, it'll be alright."

Alfred pulled away from Arthur, tears streaming down his cheeks, his face pale. "Cap…Captain..I'm sorry..but…" He choked and his little hands flew to his mouth.

"Oh dear, alright," Arthur cursed to himself and quickly turned the little nation to face the bucket by the bed. Alfred's body lurched and he threw up, one of his hands still clenching Arthur's arm. After he was finished he just moaned weakly going limp in Arthur's arms. He panted, his eyes barely open. Arthur could only hold the lad close and look to Francis and wonder how Matthew was doing.

Matthew's fingers were gripped into Francis' shirt, his face settled on his father's chest. His features clenched in pain as the rocking got too bad and caused his stomach to hurt. "Do you think they'd feel better laying down?"

Arthur took Alfred and gently pryed his arms off his shoulders, "Alright, lad, let's lay you down." The blonde hair was soaked in sweat and hung into his eyes. His eyes barely opened as he was laid down onto the mattress. It wasn't the most comfortable ever but it was better than nothing. After Alfred was down on the bed he rubbed the small back and looked to France, "Go on, put him down."

"Oui," Francis pulled Matthew away from his chest only to see two blue eyes filling with tears. Two little arms reached out and tried to wrap themselves back around Francis' neck. "Mon cher, permettez-moi de vous fixer des."

"No papa," Matthew cried his fingers clinging to his father's shirt.

"Vous vous sentirez mieux, une petite." Francis whispered to him undoing the small fingers and finally laying him down on the bed. He watched as the twins curled up together reaching out and grabbing each other's hands. "This isn't fair, Arthur."

Before Arthur could respond a knock was heard on the door, lightening flashed and he felt the bed move as the twins huddled closer to one another sniffling. He placed a hand on their heads and turned slightly, one of his crewman was in the door way, "Sir, I'm sorry, but you're needed on deck, Captain."

He sighed and turned to get up but he felt two little hands grab his own. He turned and saw both were sitting up slightly and swaying to one side as the ship rocked back and forth. "I've got to go, stay here with Papa, it'll be alright."

"I'm coming to! I'm..I'm your fir…first mate." Alfred said blinking a couple of times to try and hide the nausua that was controlling his senses. Tears welled up in his eyes as he realized he was stuck in bed, he didn't cry though, he only wiped his eyes and saluted. "I..I'll wa..watch the bed..and protect…Papa and..Mattie.."

Arthur felt his heart sink at seeing the boy so ill but ruffled the blonde hair and for the first time showed affection in front of one of his men. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the feverish forehead. "Just rest, m' boy. I'll be back soon. Protect Papa and Matthew for me?"

"Yes, father."

"That's a good lad. Francis watch them I'll be back soon."

"Of course mon amie." Francis watched him leave and felt for him. The British Empire might be stubborn when it came to admitting defeat but his heart was in the right place. All though he kept saying it was safe for them on land, he knew better. The palace was no longer safe for any country. While Elizabeth was alive it had been a safe heaven for countries, wherever they were from, to come and live and flourish. Even he'd been allowed to say for a few nights and he was the enemy. Now it was a place of corruption and religion.

Alfred watched Francis with teary eyes and felt Matthew curl into him laying his head on his brother's lap. He loved his Papa dearly but he also knew from what Father told him that Papa was a coward. So what if someone was taking over their ship? Was Papa going to protect them? He looked around the small room and started to think about what he could use as a weapon. Looking around the room made him dizzy though and he nearly fell forward but Papa caught him.

"Mon cher, please rest. You've been ill all day. I would hate for you to faint." Francis said smiling warmly at Alfred and pulling both children close to him wrapping his arms around the tiny shoulders and leaned back against the pillows watching the candles sway with the ship. He tried to relax himself, everything was going to be alright, it was just a leak somewhere, nothing too serious.

Arthur stood up on the side of the boat holding onto one of the support beams watching with his spyglass as a dark floating object got closer to his ship. If he hadn't brought the rest of his family along he wouldn't have thought twice about going to see what it was. Now however, his main objective was to steer clear of any trouble and this included strange dark objects in the water.

"Sir, I didn't know what it was but I thought it better safe than sorry." The young deck hand was wringing his hands nervously as he watched the Captain stare off into the dark obyss.

"No, you did fine, thank you, sailor. Back to your post." Arthur responded closing his spyglass and hoping off the side of the ship back onto the deck. "Edward, may I speak with you please?"

The first mate stepped down off the steering deck and saluted before stepping closer to his captain, "Aye sir?"

"I want you to keep a close eye on that figure in the water, I don't know what it is but I don't want to chance it." His green eyes glowed in the dim candlelight and the rain that was pouring down. "Tell me as soon as anything changes."

Before Edward could respond they heard a commotion at the opposite end of the boat. "We're under attack!" They heard over the thunder that exploded in the air around them.

Down below deck all three occupants in the Captain's Quarters sat up. "Papa, quelle était cette?" Little Matthew asked sitting up to his knees. Above them crashes and shouts were heard then explosions.

"Merde, we're under attack." France climbed off the bed and quickly scanned the room for a place to hide the children. He then turned around and picked them up running over to the closet. He pulled open the doors and sat them inside the cramped space. "Stay in here, oui?"

"But Papa you can…can't face them yourself."

"Alfred, this is an order, stay hidden. Protect Matthew." France sighed looking over his shoulder as another explosion was heard, he grabbed Alfred by the shoulders, "It'll be alright, mon cher, you've got to trust me. I won't let anything bad happen to you two, oui?"

Alfred reluctantly sat back in the closet and pulled his brother closer, "It'll be alright, Mattie, I'll protect you!" As he said this his eyes never left his Papa as the doors were closed on them.

As France was closing the doors he heard Matthew let out a little sob but it was dampened quickly. He then ran over to the candles and blew them out grabbing his pistol.

Silently he moved to where he was on the other side of it and held his breath waiting, his pistol ready. He heard heavy foot steps and voices he couldn't recognize, "Find the Captain's Quarters that's where the loot is."

Francis stepped back from the door and held his pistol out aiming and getting ready to shoot the moment they stepped through that door. For once his arms weren't shaking and he wasn't scared. He had to protect them for his family, those two boys trusted him and he wasn't going to let them down.

The door swung open and he shot twice. The smoke cleared and in the dim light he saw figures moving closer. He shot again not knowing if he hit anyone or not. "I thought the captain was up on deck? Who is this idiot? Get him."

Francis moved back towards the closet and stood in front of it, "Take what you want and leave."

"'e's protecin' somethin'…" A big man stepped forward and lightening flashed illuminating his face, a patch was over one eye and the rest of it was covered in battle scars. He grabbed Francis' arm and the other man tried to fight it. "What are you tryin' so hard to protect? Take him. I bet there is treasure in here."

France went wide-eyed and tried to free himself again, he wasn't going to let them touch the twins. He pulled as hard as he could to free himself from the two holding him in a vice like grip. They grabbed his hair and he cried out turning to bite at them but felt a gag be tied over his mouth.

The closet door opened in what seemed like slow motion and he felt his heart fall as they yanked Matthew out by his arm, the bear dropping to the ground. Matthew cried out, "Papa! Aider!" He dangled in the air screaming.

"Hey look there is 'nother one in here." The man reached inside and yanked out Alfred next throwing him to the floor. France struggled against his gag, his anger was growing quickly. "Alright brat, where is the treasure?"

Alfred sat up glaring and spat at them, "There is none." His braveness disappeared though when the bigger man picked him up by his shirt and threw him on the bed. His body bounced and he moaned as dizziness over took his senses again. He fought to stay awake though but it was no use, he turned his head to look at Francis with tears streaming down his cheeks, "Papa, help!"

France struggled and almost freed himself when the butt of a pistol hit him on the head. He felt the darkness taking over but he fought it. Another hit and this time he was out.

Matthew's eyes widened fearfully as he watched his papa collapse onto the floor, "What did you do! Papa, wake up!"

"Shut the brats up but keep them alive, we'll use them for bait. Captain Kirkland won't harm our ship in fear of hurting these two. Grab the one on the bed and let's get out of here."

Up on deck Arthur was stuck in a sword fight with a very good fencer. He'd have to tell Francis of this later after it was over. He was hardly ever impressed with humans and their fighting skills but this bloke wasn't that bad. However he was tiring of this game quickly and gave the man a smirk before jumping into the air and grabbing one of the sails, using his momentum he swung around in the air making a large loop before coming back round and kicking the pirate straight in the face.

"Arggh," The pirate shouted falling over down the stairs. He sat up wiping blood from his mouth, "You'll pay for that you brat."

Arthur only shrugged and jumped off the main sail landing on the lower deck and kicked the dirt off his boots as if the man's face had been dirty.

"Sir! They've breached the Captain's Quarters. Captain Franci-" Arthur glanced up with fear as he heard a gun shot and watched the lad fall face first dead immediately. That was when he saw them. A group of big men came up onto the deck, dangling in their arms were the twins, their bodies were limp and lifeless.

"Alfred!" Arthur cried out getting ready to run down to the twins when he felt something sharp go through his chest. He looked down and saw the end of a blade. He felt momentarily out of breath and staggered forward, his hat falling off and into a puddle down on the deck, his feathers were blown away by the wind one by one. "M..Matthew..ugh…"

Matthew had seen it all, he tried to pull away but at seeing his Father get killed right in front of him he only sobbed and wished he could cling to Alfred. "Father!" He looked over expecting to see Alfred screaming and frantically trying to escape but saw his brother was still unconscious.

He then realized it was up to him, he bit the man's hand that was holding him and the adult screamed dropping him. He landed and ran over to his father kneeling down, blood was mixing with the rain running off the ship in a steady stream. He shook his father's shoulder trying to get him to wake up when a he felt the presence of another figure. He looked up and saw the glint of a sword coming towards him fast. He screamed loudly covering his head and trying to not look.

The pain never came. He smelt gun powder and watched the man fall down in front of him. He looked up and saw – "Papa!"

Francis staggered forward with an evil glare, "Get off our ship, now." As he said this he stepped forward cocking his gun for another shot. "Unless you want to join your friend over there."

"Frenchy, what are you going to do?"

"Papa-"

"Matthew, courir et se cacher, puis fermez vos yeux." Francis ordered not taking his eyes off his opponents. The boy's shoulder length hair was dripping from the rain and he shook his head, droplets flying as he did so. He didn't want to lose his father and his papa at the same time. But he'd never seen this look in his papa's eyes so he quickly stood and ran to hide behind one of the rum barrels. He pulled his knees to his chest and hid his head in them, his little hands going to his ears.

After seeing Matthew was safe for the moment he turned to the men to take care of the ones holding his other son. The boat rocked in the storm as it got worse and he knew why. Something the human's could never understand. Britain was injured, it's lands were in trouble until he healed. He just hoped no one was going to get hurt or killed this time. "Give the boy back, oui?"

Alfred came too in the brute's arms and saw he was on the top deck. The boat rocked harshly and his stomach protested the movement. His body tensed and he vomited again this time all over his captor.

The other man shouted profanities and dropped Alfred to the ground. Weakly Alfred rolled with the fall as he'd been trained but he was unable to sit up or stand, too weak from throwing up. "Alfred, stay down, mon cher." France said calmly trying to sooth the boy.

Alfred's eyes widened and tears streamed as he saw his father on the ground unmoving, "B..Britain.."

"He's going to be alright, just lay there." France didn't want to kill these men but then they rushed him and he shot the one in the middle. The man grabbed his chest and fell off the side of the ship. The other two feigned an attack and went around him toward's the boys.

He let this happen once he wasn't going to let it happen again. France threw his pistol to the ground and yanked out his spare. He ran after the first of them, the one that was approaching Alfred who was on his knees coughing and crying for his father.

He didn't wait for the right moment he just shot as soon as he saw the man in his eyesight. Blood exploded in the air and the man dropped dead. Seeing Alfred was at least safe he turned to protecting his other son. Matthew screamed as he was lifted in the air about to be thrown off the ship. The waters were so close to him now and he didn't want to go. "PAPA!"

The one holding Matthew was the leader of them all. He turned and glared at Francis, "Well come on, Frenchy, come get your precious cargo before he joins the fish."

His anger had boiled over, he walked over to the man dangling Matthew over and pulled out his sword. He was tired of playing nice with these men, shooting them with pistols was the easy way to go, he wanted him to suffer for what he'd done.

The wind blew his blonde hair in his eyes as he jumped in the air grabbing one of the sails and jumping onto it. He balanced himself on it then started to make his way over to Matthew and the man.

The pirate looked around trying to figure out where that blonde had gone. He gasped surprised as the child was pulled out of his arms and up in the air. Matthew clung to the other man's neck crying out of fear and relief. Lightening flashed and the pirate met the end of a rapier.

Thunder crackled in the air as France hopped off the sail and in front of the pirate. Behind him he heard movement and knew Arthur was waking up when he heard a gasp from Alfred. The pirate tried to back up away from the rapier and the man's evil glare in front of him but to no avail he was at the edge of the ship.

"Why won't you just die? I watched my men stab you straight in the heart."

Arthur staggered to his feet looking quite peeved, he turned to see France had the main pirate cornered. Usually France did anything but fight so he wondered what was going on. The last thing he remembered was hearing that the hull had been breached – the twins. He turned around as quick as his injured body would allow and saw Alfred face down on the deck. "ALFRED?"

"We're not human, mon cher. Now tell me why I shouldn't kill you right here? Unlike Captain Kirkland, you will perish if I stab you the same way you stabbed mon amie." His anger was still boiling over but he was trying to keep calm to steady the fearful gasps coming from the boy in his arms. He'd seen enough death, he didn't need to see anymore.

Arthur's own blood was boiling as he saw the bruises on Alfred's body and knew Matthew must be in the same condition. He carefully gathered Alfred in his arms and the boy stared up at him weakly, "I tried to protect them Captain…but they were too strong." He coughed and then went unconscious again.

"You harm innocent children? Men like you are the lowest life forms on the earth and I've seen the start of mankind. Francis finish the job quickly so we can clean up my deck that they so kindly made a mess out of." He saw Francis wasn't moving but he saw tears streaming and a glare in his eyes that he'd never seen before in the Frenchman's eyes.

"Avec Pleasure." France said coldly. He handed Matthew to Arthur, after seeing the twins weren't looking he kicked the man off the deck and before he got too far down he sliced his rapier through the man's heart and smiled as blood oozed out covering the man's body as he fell. The body went down heavily into the ocean water and France then let out a sigh of relief throwing the rapier over the side as well.

Arthur turned around when he heard footsteps and saw Francis looked a bit pale in the face, "You did well for your first fight, I'm impressed."

"The twins are they-"

"They are fine. Alfred is just very weak from getting sick and Matthew is scared to death." He watched as Francis collapsed in relief beside him and took the twin nearest him, which was Alfred and held him close.

France then reached out and stroked Matthew's wet blonde locks as well watching as Arthur stood. He was about to say something when Alfred tugged at his shirt, "Oui?"

Alfred smiled at him weakly but saluted, "Yo..You protected us like …like a true..pirate, papa!"

Francis felt himself blush a bit but then hugged Alfred close laughing, "I had to, mon cher, no one touches my children and gets away with it." He then looked back over to Arthur, "Does it hurt? You took a lot longer to wake up than usual, I was starting to get afraid.."

"Ugh, this? No it's just a bloody mess. London probably got hit badly though. And those swords have gotten a lot sharper, I was half impressed at getting sliced so cleanly."

"Arthur, not in front of the children." The other man groaned.

Arthur smirked and grinned, "Shall I go help you put them to bed while the ship hands that survived clean the deck and tend to the wounded?" He walked over and bent down in front of little Matthew, "You were so brave, lad, just like your brother. I think you've earned the title of second mate."

Matthew's blue eyes widened and he let out a shy little smile, "Thank you father!"

It'd taken half an hour to clean himself up to where he was presentable to the children again, he hated that he'd been injured but he blamed that on himself. He winced as Francis wrapped his chest and watched the two boys sleep beside each other. "Ow!"

"Shh, don't wake them." Francis said with amusement. "And if I don't wrap it tightly there maybe a flood in London later." He then noticed that Arthur's gaze was still on the twins, he looked upset, the tough pirate façade was gone and in its place was the kind maternal Arthur. "I'm sorry they got the boys. I tried very hard to protect them."

"It wasn't your fault, Matthew told me all about what happened. Is your head alright? He said you got hit pretty hard."

"I'm alright, Angleterre, I'm more worried about the younglings. They are going to be in pain when they wake up."

"And we'll be there to make sure they are all right." Arthur responded grinning back. However he let out a disgusted shout as Francis hugged him. "Get off me, Frog! That was not permission for you to touch me. Save that for Matthew!"

"Oh but Mon Lapin, I am just so glad you are alright!"

"You aren't going to be if you don't let go of me!"

End


End file.
